ManHole covers and Yearbooks
by JuniperWrites
Summary: Blaine watches an interesting tape at school. Kurt reads interesting entries in his yearbook. Could this be the end of Klaine forever?


Man-hole covers and yearbooks

**Disclaimer: Yes** the name is odd but this story is cute! I love Klaine though I don't own them or the others from Glee sadly. There are slight changes to the storyline but not that big of changes and nothing to pull from the entertainment. Please enjoy

**Summary: Basically **Blaine finds an interesting tape of Kurt. Then Kurt reads an interesting entry in his yearbook. Could this be the end of Klaine?

"Yawn" Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the all-boy accapella group The Warblers was bored. Classes were over for the day and he was killing time in Dalton Academy's AV room watching old sports tapes. His boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, was on a field trip with his Glee Club, New Directions, today. He was about to call it a day and head home when he heard a familiar name on the tape. He rewound a minute.

"Karofsky! Get that boy out of the sewer! What is the matter with you?" a middle-aged woman, probably a teacher, said to the galoot.

The young boy grunted then lifted a man-hole cover, reached down and pulled out a boy that looked like a younger Kurt.

"You giant beast of a human! There are a million things wrong with you and someday you will be dry-cleaning my shirts and ascots!" the boy covered in sewer swill yelled up into younger Karofsky's face. Karofsky just scratched his own elbow and walked past Kurt giving him a 'whatever' look.

Kurt brisquely shook his head and wrang out his clothes. Blaine didn't know what had happened to the teacher because now the scene was of a woman's volleyball game but he knew what he had to do next! He turned off and removed the tape, then he left a note saying he was borrowing it and went home on a mission.

When Kurt Hummel entered his home he was met with the mixed aromas of Beyonce's Heat and Mrs. Hummels cooking. All in all a very delicious mixture.

"Hi mom." he said to his step mother with a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Hi sweetie. How was the trip? Is Finn with you?" Mrs. Hummel asked looking around for her son.

"No he wanted me to let you know that he, Rachel, Brittany and Artie were going out. And the field trip was Uber Fabulous!" Kurt replied leaning on the counter.

"Why didn't you and Blaine go with them? Did they not want you to go?"

"No, Blaine texted me saying that he had a long and boring day that only dreams of me could fix." he replied looking at his phone as if there was another text about to arrive at any second.

"Wouldn't being with you make it better?" she said adding Mrs. Dash to the stir fry.

"Mom, they are wild dreams. You know, wild? Rawr." he said making a scratching claw gesture.

"Oh my." she laughed. It was a sweet sound that reminded Kurt of his mother who died 9 years ago.

He gave her a hug and headed up to his room to unpack his traveling bag. You never know when an emergency will arise!

He noticed that his yearbook was still on his nightstand from last night. What a pig he was! He decided to leaf through it for fun. He read the comments on the inside cover. Serveral entries telling him to hump various kinds of livestock. He noticed there was a new entry he didn't remember reading the last time he leafed through it. It was from a friend from Dalton Academy:

Dear Kurt, Give me the address of the losers who wrote about you and the pigs etc. Stay tough dude! Macen.

Kurt got teary-eyed! There were other comments from the guys but he decided to continue looking through the book. Sure enough 3 pages later he read one from one of his old Dalton teachers.

Dear Kurt, your color makes you shine! Stay true, stay you. .

_Art teachers are so corny_. He smiled. Several pages later he saw another Karofsky threat. That made the waterworks pour like a monsoon. Finally, he went back to the search. He got to the part where his solo picture was among his schoolmates and noted that the drawing of a penis in his mouth was slightly altered. This time it had a word next to it: Blaine. He wasn't sure if it was Blaines chicken scratch or not but decided it was sweet nonetheless. He leafed on. In the back page was definitely his handwriting.

Kurt, from the second we met I knew you were special. Never forget that being loud means the world is listening and I am all ears. The next time you see me touch the nape of my neck. Love Blaine.

Kurt blinked several times trying to fight the never-ending tears that he knew would spill this time. He was curious about the neck thing when his fingers grazed something very smooth on the back side of the book. Blaine had written a message on the back on a piece of tape.

By the way, if anyone messes with you again they will suffer mightily;)

Kurts eyes bulged then teared up. This time he didn't hold back. He gripped the book to his chest tightly and rocked back and forth, still unbelieving that someone so wonderful could enter his life!

After dinner he cried himself to sleep, of course he had to reassure the family that they were tears of joy. He was just dozing when he remembered 'that' incident and realized that there was no way Blaine would ever find out about it!

The next day went by like it always did. He went to classes, texting Blaine between each one, talked to his friends, to tell them what Blaine had said, ate lunch, with Blaine cause McKinley has open campus, and then went to Glee Club until Blaine picked him up. The next day was slightly different. It didn't end with Blaine and him hanging/making out. It ended with him, Rachel and Mercedez having a 'girl's night'.

"Oh read this one!" Kurt passed his phone around to the girls watching them blush as they read the slightly suggestive texts. "Isn't he wonderful?" he sighed.

"Oh here's a new one!" the phone started ringing so Rachel gave it back to him.

"Hi baby! Whatcha wearing?" Kurt said winking to the giggling girls.

"Your *ear *ook? I don't like...it." Blaine said on the other end.

"Oh you don't huh? I see. Well, see you tomorrow." Kurt said before hanging up on him. He slammed the phone down on the bed.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked, eyes bulging in worry.

"He said he didn't like my ears! Maybe it's my sideburns? That was too cruel! I mean, he has sideburns too!" Kurt walked over to the mirror and stared at his sideburns in the left and right 3rds of it.

The girls each put a hand on his shoulders and offered to help him shave them. He accepted being too upset to do it himself.

He got a text message from Blaine saying that they 'needed to talk'. Gay or straight he knew that was a bad thing to hear from your lover. They agreed to meet at a park near his house after Blaine finished singing at a pediatric hospital the next day. Kurt was looking forward to talking to the handsome moron!

He arrived a little earlier than their appointed time because he was so anxious to get this over with and get on with his life. _Thank god we go to different schools now _he thought to himself, trying to not think about how much he missed him already. He saw a figure walking towards him out of the corner of his eye and thought it was Blaine but upon a closer examination realized he was deathly wrong! "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked the slightly large youth.

"What are you talking about? You asked me to come idiot." Karofsky replied.

"Why the hell would I do that? Oh Blaine you are dead!" Kurt fumed.

"My dad told me you called and asked him to have me come here, that you wanted to talk. So what do you want?" Karofsky said trying not to get angry.

"I didn't call you, idiot! Obviously Blaine called you here. I just wish he had told me of this betrayal ahead of time." Finally he saw Blaine. Kurt was standing against a large oak skowling at the boy as he drew nearer.

"What do you want us to talk about?" Kurt said through clenched teeth.

"How did you know I set this up?" Blaine asked, amazed at how clever his boyfriend was. "And what happened to your beautiful side-burns?" he said reaching for them as Kurt pulled away and pivoted so he was facing them both.

"What is going on?" he asked, hot mad tears threatening to pour out.

"First I want to say that if I had known how far your...history went I would have pulled you out of school myself baby." Blaine said again reaching for Kurt, who pulled away.

"Don't call me baby! You said you don't like my ears! Well I hope you are happy now you clown!" Kurt said, surprised when Blaine started laughing.

"Who said I don't like your ears? I asked if I could see your year book, that I didn't like what I wrote in it. Now, I brought you 2 here because I wanted you to witness when I kill this guy." Blaine said making a fist and walking towards Karofsky.

"Kill him? Why? That will only make matters worse Blaine!" Kurt said pulling him by his jacket.

"..I saw the video of when he...put you in the sewer." Blaine said, fists clenching at his sides.

"That was years ago and he was suspended. Karofsky, you can go now. Run you idiot!" Kurt said pushing the guy away.

He ran and once he was out of the park Kurt, blushing, turned to face Blaine, his feet shuffling on the ground. "So, I guess I owe you an apology? I assumed too much."

"And went so far as to shave off your sideburns. How could you think I meant such a horrible thing? Kurt you have to know that there is nothing about you that I would ever want you to change! From your love of singing girl's songs to your beautiful sideburns." This time Kurt let him touch his cheeks. It did feel touched the nape of his neck. He felt Blaine shiver slightly.

"You read that entry too huh?" Blaine said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I did and it was beautiful. So do you forgive me?" Kurt said, pulling Blaine to him in a hug.

"Of course. I was never in a position to need to forgive you. Your phone has terrible reception. I keep telling you to get my phone plan but you love that phone. Your mom did get it for you. Now, lets go to your house and fix your yearbook." Blaine said, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and leading him to the park's exit.

"Okay...Blaine? Did you write your name next to the penis in my yearbook?" Kurt never got his answer because Blaine decided to take that opportunity to kiss him. Kurt wished he would always answer that way.


End file.
